This invention is directed to a corner shield for a structure and more particularly a corner shield for vinyl siding.
Well known in the art is the use of vinyl siding as a protective outer layer of material for structures such as homes and the like. Over time, the vinyl siding at the corner of a structure can become damaged. This is particularly the case when landscape work using landscape tools such as string trimmers, shovels, brooms, and the like are used around the corner of the structure. To protect the corner of a structure with vinyl siding can be challenging, as siding comes in different shapes and sizes. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a device that protects a vinyl corner or is used to repair a vinyl corner.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a corner shield that is easy to apply to a corner post.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a corner shield that is adjustable.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.